


Leto of House Cassian

by PickledGinger



Series: Chronicles of Tevinter [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledGinger/pseuds/PickledGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because the primary goal of Leto's Story is to break hearts and talk about serious issues, I wrote you all a little "what if?" In this case, it's a what if about Leto and his favourite Altus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leto of House Cassian

He could feel that morning had come. Rays of sunlight slid through the curtains, and onto their shared bed, where he lay, comfortably bundled in the bountiful blankets piled high. It was warm, and blissful, and he dared not move, for risk of interrupting such a perfect moment of ease. The soft flicker of breath by his ear was the only thing to make him stir.

“Amatus,” Came a soft whisper. He smiled, and covered his ears with one of the blankets.

He heard a soft chuckle, “Come now, amatus. It’s nearly noontide. We’ll be late for our fitting with the tailor.”

“Mm… I think you’ll find I’m quite content just laying here, basking in the sun like a lazy cat,” He answered, refusing to open his eyes, “You’ll have to entice me.”

“Entice you?” His lover laughed.

“Mhm,” He nodded, letting out a long yawn. 

He felt lips on the nape of his neck, “Come on, Leto. Wake up.”

Leto shivered, grinning, and remaining stubborn, “No.” 

“What an impossible elf you are,” Aelius of House Cassian smiled. He leaned in, and nibbled Leto’s ear softly, “get out of bed, my dear. I’ll have chef make you Orlesian bread pudding.”

Leto placed a pillow over his head, determined to be as obstinate as he could manage.

“Playing dirty, are we?” Aelius sighed, and ducked under the covers, and kissing the inside of Leto’s thigh softly.

Leto sat up a bit, opening his eyes, “What are you—Oh...!” There were lips around his cock, and fingers dug into his thighs, “F-fuck… That’s not fair...! A-ah Maker, Aelius, Aelius stop! The sheets were just laundered… I don’t want to-!”

Aelius released him, kissing up his chest and peeked out from under the blankets, “Are you awake, my love?”

Leto laughed, “Maker, yes. You’re an evil man.” 

Aelius cupped the back of his neck and drew him into a blissful kiss, “Let’s get you dressed, and find some breakfast. The tailor should be here around half past.” 

Leto nodded, bringing Aelius in for another kiss, “Good morning, Amatus.”

“Good morning,” Aelius answered with a smile, pulling him to his feet. 

Leto shrugged into a simple green high-neck shirt, sans sleeves, and a waistcoat. He hadn’t adjusted to wearing the opulent clothing of the magisterium, though he’d been living among them for the past two years. Aelius had tried to get him into complicated outfits, but he was less than receptive. He didn’t like feeling bogged down with access cloth and metal- perhaps a remnant of his days as a body guard. 

They moved to the kitchen, dancing through busy kitchen hands, who gave them bits of food as they moved, along with chipper salutations, and pats on the back. 

“Good morning, Lord Aelius!” The chef grinned, “Lord Leto! The Jeweller’s husband came by earlier this morning. Said she’d have your order finished this afternoon. Are you two headed to the find the tailor?” 

“Yes, serah. Do you know if he’s been here yet this morning?” Aelius asked. 

“Certainly. He found himself here- as he was all turned about- and I gave him a plum from the bushel and directed him to the solarium.”

“Brilliant. Thank you,” Aelius grinned, “Leto, have you had enough to eat.”

“Well actually I guess I could eat- “ 

An apple was placed in his hand.

“Never mind,” He said. The kitchen staff knew him well.

“Come now. We mustn’t keep our guest waiting. Besides, I find I’m quite excited to see someone else dote on your apart from myself,” Aelius took his hand gently, and they made their way to the solarium, Leto eating his apple between conversations. Leto enjoyed the sensation of Aelius’ fingers woven between his own. Something about it- trivial, yet overwhelmingly important- was enough to make him smile like a fool. They reached the Solarium, and as usual, they had drifted so close that their shoulders were touching as they walked. 

The tailor, a younger man, only a few years their senior stood to greet them, “Masters Leto and Aelius, I take it?”

Aelius returned the greeting brightly, “And you’re Samphire. I was so sorry to hear about your mother’s condition. She used to do the most amazing stich-work. She was the one who was who met with us for the measuring and initial designs.”

“Most days a strong salve can soothe her joints, but of late her fingers have been locking up. I do hope I can do just as well,” Samphire shook Aelius’s hand. “You’re… an elf.” He said to Leto.

“Last I checked,” Leto responded, not without antagonism. A squeeze from Aelius’s hand gently reminded him to watch his tone. 

“Oh. No. forgive me. I didn’t mean any offense. I was just surprised, given what I was hired to make and adjust. And my mother never said anything.” 

Leto took a deep breath, calming his temper, “It’s alright… This is… most unusual.”

“A free elf and a Magister’s son,” Samphire mused, “About time if you ask me. All this stigma surrounding love between elves and humans makes me ill,” He drew out the garments he had made from his case, and gave them a quick look over, “fell in love with an elven girl who worked for the blacksmith across the street when I was fifteen. My father lost his mind when he found I had been drawing her in my spare time.” 

“ah, yes… my father was equally pleased,” Aelius muttered.

“Here you are. Would you mind trying these on? Then I’ll make notes and adjust them for fit,” Samphire said, handing them their garments. 

Leto nodded, turning away from his lover, and getting into the complicated clothing. It was in unusual shades for him- light creams and lavenders, added to his usual mossy green. It was adorned with silverite buckles and trinkets, and the veil that was to cover the bottom half of his face had tiny metal beads along the trim, that jingled when he moved. After fastening his last buckle, he turned back to Aelius, and felt his heart pound in his chest.

Aelius’s outfit mirrored his, but was in a darker pallet, purple in place of lavender, and the mossy green covered most of it. He looked stunning. Aelius’s eyes lit up at the sight of him.

“Maker… Leto. You look like you stepped out of a painting of the Elven Pantheon,” He muttered.

“You look like an ass,” Leto teased, trying to hide a blush.

“You really like it that much?” Aelius asked, “Do try to be less obvious. I know you far too well.” 

“A-ah… I- Fuck you!” 

Aelius laughed, “none of that now. Samphire, my less than eloquent paramour seems to appreciate your work.” 

Leto bristled, “Less than eloquent my ass.” 

“My point.” 

Leto rolled his eyes, conceding, “regardless, this is lovely work. Thank you for listening to our requests.” He pulled the veil from his face, as it was starting to itch his nose, “and thank your mother when you return home. Not many tailors in Minrathous would agree to design wedding clothes for people like us.” 

“And what sort of people would that be?” Samphire asked, gesturing for them to stand in front of the mirror, so he could make adjustments.

“Oh, the list is eternal,” Aelius sighed, raising his arms, so Samphire could take in the sides of his coat, “Men who lay with men, elves in love with humans, humans in love with elves, backtalkers, sarcastic smart alecs, need I continue?”

Samphire chuckled, “No, I get the picture.” 

Aelius’s clothes were pressed pull of pins, and removed, then Leto’s followed. The pant legs required shortening by two inches, and the sleeves the same. Other than that each garment was impeccable. Samphire agreed to have the alterations done by week’s end. 

They clasped hands again, planning to wait for the arrival of the jeweller. She arrived only an hour later, a small box in tow.

“Afternoon, sers,” She bowed, “I’ve brought your order. It should be perfect.”

Aelius took the box in his hand, opening it slowly. 

Inside sat two rings, each designed by the two of them. He pulled them out and placed them both on his open palm with shaking hands, “They’re beautiful.”

Leto felt an indescribably thrill rise in his chest. The ring designed for Aelius was simple onyx with golden inlay, with the tiniest pearls set into it, in the shape of the constellation Judex- the sword of mercy. Something that reminded him of Leto. 

Leto’s was onyx with jet inlay, with similar pearls depicting the constellation Solium, the sun, which made Leto think of Aelius’s eyes. It was all very overthought, and dramatic. Previously, Leto would have found such cliche things ridiculous, but with Aelius, it felt perfect in every way. 

“Would you try them on for fit?” The jeweller asked.

Aelius picked up Leto’s ring and slipped it onto his ring-finger slowly, letting out a shaking breath. Leto reciprocated, feeling a wave of strange anxiety flow over his shoulders.

“Maker…” Leto sighed. He looked over his hand, amazed at how perfect the new ring looked sitting on his finger. It looked as though it belonged there. The jeweller, satisfied with the fit, left them to their own devices, neither of them even noticing she’d gone.

“Leto…” Aelius said softly, “These rings make everything so real…”

“… real…” Leto muttered, “… Maker…” he repeated. 

Aelius tugged him to his feet and practically dragged him into one of the empty rooms off the corridor, “Take off you clothing.”

“A-Aelius, what-“ Leto stammered.

“I don’t know… I’m just… so overcome, I don’t know…” He whispered, peppering Leto’s neck in kisses. 

“Andraste’s flaming tits!” Leto said. 

He slid his hands under Leto’s shirt, and moved his leg between Leto’s thighs, pressing against him, generation subtle friction.

“Ohh… okay, You’re serious?” Leto let out a long, shaky breath. 

“I’m completely serious,” Aelius whispered into his ear. 

“There’s no bed in here!” Leto stammered, trying to keep his head from swimming.

“There are walls,” Aelius told him, pushing him against the closest one, “Oh, Maker… I’m sorry! Did you hit your head?”

Leto laughed, “No, no, I’m fine!” 

Aelius sighed in relief, and pressed his lips to those of his lover, unable to hold back a grin as he did so, “Please undress, amatus.” 

Leto tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it aside, and tugging Aelius flush against his chest, “Better?”

“Much, yes,” Aelius leaned in and bit Leto’s ear softly, knowing just how much it drove him mad, “Andraste’s grace… I love you.” 

Leto’s heart soared, just as it always did when he said that. He tugged Aelius free of his clothing, and lifted him so he was straddling his waist, turning so the young altus’s back was pressed against the wall. He was inexperienced in such things, but he managed to clumsily slip his fingers inside his intended slowly, hoping what he was doing was pleasing. After a moment of awkward fumbling, he got what he wanted- a low moan falling from Aelius’s lips. His hair was coming loose of its complex system of braids and ties, tumbling like strands of water, and resting over his shoulders and chest. His face was flushed, his eyes shut and fluttering, his breath coming in soft gasps. Leto felt dizzy at the sight of him.

“Oh, Amatus…” Leto breathed.

“Mm… th-that feels amazing, just keep doing that…” Aelius muttered, before another soft sound of pleasure interrupted his thoughts, and he bit down on Leto’s shoulder. 

“Would you mind terribly if I replaced my fingers…?” Leto asked, “I don’t want to rush you, but-“

“yes… Yes,” Aelius nodded, biting his lower lip, “Maker… please!” 

Leto moved Aelius’s hips forward and pressed into him slowly, a gasp issuing from his lover’s lips, “Have I hurt you?”

“M… mm…” Aelius shook his head, “Fuck…”

“Oh? I’ve never heard you use such language,” Leto teased softly, rolling his hips gently.

“Fuck!”

“Maker, you don’t know what that does to me…” Leto began to rock his hips slowly, Aelius slowly coming undone in his arms. The usually succinct scholar was rendered incapable of proper speech. All that came from his mouth were soft curses and desperate sobs, accompanied by utterances of his lover’s name. At last one last sharp movement sent Aelius over the edge, a shudder wracking over his features and a cry cutting through the air. He fell forward, as if out of immeasurable relief, onto Leto’s chest. As Leto followed, he lowered them both to the ground slowly, panting and winded. 

They both lay on the cold marble ground a while, breathing heavily, otherwise silent. 

At last Aelius spoke, “… I apologize for my foul language.”

Leto burst out laughing, “That’s all you can say?”

“What would you have me say instead?” Aelius asked, brushing escaped strands of hair behind his ears.

“Tell me… how amazing I am. Tell me I make you see stars.”

“You know that without me telling you.” 

“… tell me anyway, Aelius. Please. I never tire of hearing you say it,” Leto said earnestly.

“You are the single most spectacular man in the Imperium. You make me dizzy in all the most wonderful ways,” Aelius kissed him. 

Leto ran his fingers over Aelius’s chest, drawing swirls and winding shapes, “you’ve never told me… how much you paid for my freedom.”

Aelius sat up a bit, looking perturbed, “Please. It’s not a subject I like to revisit.” 

“It’s important to our story…” Leto said softly, “I feel as though it’s necessary I know.” 

“Leto. You were always a free man in my eyes. I don’t like to dwell on your servitude,” Aelius said, looking away.

“Well I do! It’s part of my life! C’mon. Amatus, just tell me,” Leto pleaded. 

“Your former master was not eager to part with you, and he is quite the stubborn man to negotiate with,” Aelius mumbled, laying back down, and turning to face away, “We settled on a sum of about… 3000.”

“What?! 3000!” leto exclaimed, “I’m hardly worth that much!” 

“He paid 200 for you… And besides. To me you’re priceless.” 

“3000…” Leto breathed, “I must mean a lot to you.”

“If you think the price that monster had put on your head is a direct reflection of your worth as a person, you’re sorely mistaken,” Aelius said, “Your worth could never be quantified.” 

Leto blinked in surprise, “Thank you, amatus. And if I didn’t love you, I’d still owe you such a great debt. I don’t think you know just how much you did for me.”

“you owe me nothing.”

“still… the greatest moment of my life was the moment you took that collar from my neck.”

“… I don’t want to talk about it, and further ruin a wonderful afternoon. Come here. I want to kiss Leto of House Cassian- my husband-to-be.”


End file.
